Caminos
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Roy Mustang x Reader] Dedicado a AllenWafles. Esto es para ti, espero que te guste (y a todos los que os paséis a verlo)


**Reader=** Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner tu nombre o el que quieras ponerte.

 **Color de Piel** = Cada vez que esto aparezca en el texto debes poner el color de tu piel o el que quieras ponerte.

…

 _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando_

Las campanas hacían estremecer con sus sonidos a todos aquellos que revoloteaban alrededor de tan hermoso espectáculo, rodeado de flores, aplausos y, cómo no, ella.

 _No me lo creo_

El vestido blanco caía cómo una cascada turbulenta. Explosión de colores se cernía sobre su cabello resplandeciente.

Explosión de colores se cernía sobre su cabello resplandeciente, acompañado por un velo inexistente y un rostro alegre, apenas maquillado en los labios.

 _...Pero..._

Mi mente se negaba a reaccionar. Y no la culpo por ello, aunque desearía que lo hiciese en este instante para...

-¡Besa a tú mujer, caramba!-se dejó escuchar entre la multitud aplastante, seguramente dicho por algún amigo íntimo.

 _No lo entiendo..._

Dulces movimientos propinó la extraña (siempre extraña) **Reader** a su acompañante, hasta unir aquellos labios rojizos con los de él.

Ni pensaron que yo los observaba, estoico, en el festival dominado por sonidos estridentes... Con un triste crujido de mi corazón, roto por la feliz novia...

...

-¡Coronel!

Su voz campesina hizo eco en mi espalda de hombros rectos, que tensaron nada más escupir tan naturalmente mi rango, cómo si nada entre nosotros hubiese pasado.

Apreté los dientes, furioso, maldiciéndola.

-¡Eh, Roy!-gritó de nuevo, sintiendo yo sus tacones blanquecinos chocar corriendo contra el suelo pigmentado de la calle, yendo (probablemente sonriente) hacia mi persona, que no tardó en ignorarla y seguir con su camino, cómo ella había echo perfectamente ante mis ojos, en la iglesia.

 _Idiota_

El "clap" "clap" de su elegante calzado se detuvo al verme avanzar, rehuyéndola, provocándole a la vez un gruñido de sorpresa.

-Roy-no era una pregunta-¡Roy!

-Roy-no era una pregunta-¡Roy!

Su incesante carrera comenzó de nuevo, acelerando el paso, acelerando yo el mío en una lucha larga, interminable y en cierto modo... imbécil.

-¡Roy!

 _No quiero oírte_

-¡Roy Mustang!

 _Te detesto_

-¡Espera, coronel!

 _No intentes arreglarlo ahora... Ni se te ocurra-_

-¡ROY!

Pude saborear la derrota después de tanto tiempo, acribillado por una de sus piernas en mi cabeza, aplastando mi cara contra el suelo en un intento de llamar mi atención, que la huía con desprecio marcado…

 _Idiota_

...

...

Me resultaba imposible no envolver mi mirada obscura en la muchacha recién casada. Balanceándose sin reparo alguno por la calle, captando la atención de todos a su alrededor al verla vestida con semejante aspecto bello, envuelta sin querer en un aura silenciosa, triste incluso, por mí culpa.

-Lo siento...-una bonita sonrisa en respuesta-. Te has casado...

-Sí-sus mejillas **(color de piel)** se espolvorearon en un delicado tono rosado, no llegando a ser más que eso, un pequeño rubor instantáneo.

-No me dijiste nada...

-Hm…-desvió su mirada **(color de ojos)** de la mía, insistente, fría, que, sabiendo que no debía reprocharle nada, seguía haciéndolo.

 _**-¿Qué?-sus cejas, algo gruesas, se curvaron hasta formar un triste rostro que jamás creí que vería en el ella._

 _-Dije que deberíamos dejarlo-**_

Aquella vez, fue su corazón roto el que resonó por mi despacho, en el qué cobardemente me escondí y la eché solo para no verla romper en el llanto doloroso que yo no fui capaz de echar.

-Es...-continuó mi acompañante, la que de algún modo debería haber sido mi novia-...Es un buen chico...

No respondí.

 _No debes reprocharle nada_

-Se llama... Elías...

Mi boca se apretó, negando darle de nuevo una respuesta.

 _¿Qué haces, imbécil?_

-Eh… Ro-deslizó un par de dedos sedosos por mi brazo cubierto, llamándome en gritos silenciosos que nadie escuchó, ni siquiera yo, qué aparté su mano de mí, cómo hice tiempo atrás.

 _...Idiota..._

Avergonzada, lentamente, lloró, probablemente pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al intentar entablar una conversación normal conmigo.

-Lo siento...-sorbió sus lágrimas. Nada las detenía-...Lo siento mucho... Lo siento...

 _...Eres tan idiota..._

Pronuncié su nombre en sonidos inaudibles, parecidos más a la brisa de verano que palabras, mientras sus "lo siento" se manifestaban con cada vez menos fuerza, hasta corriéndose el poco pintalabios que llevaba, queriendo acallarlos en vano mordiendo su labio inferior.

 _**No pude evitar apoyar mi endemoniada figura sobre la puerta de entrada que en algunas ocasiones conseguí traspasar. Sollozos más que reconocibles llegaron a mis oídos, instalándose sin permiso en mi corazón, estrechándolo con fuerza... Espalda contra espalda, siento su dolor. Pero, ¿Y el mío? Enterrado...**_

...Enterrado cómo ahora, en el qué no puedo ni soltar un suspiro viéndola llorar por algo que no debería, pero al mismo tiempo mi ira y mi lógica lo comprenden.

Agarré sin titubeos su rostro surcado de lágrimas saladas, acompañando del rojo de sus labios que probé encantado sin que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar o sorprenderse, solo corresponder lo poco que yo le daba.

Lo poco que ambos nos daríamos en este último encuentro antes de su marcha finita...

 _A veces en la vida, escogemos ciertos caminos que no sabemos si son los correctos. Yo soy un ejemplo. Pero no por ello todo tiene que salir mal. En ocasiones, en algunas ocasiones, un adiós puede significar un hola dentro de un tiempo..._

 _Por eso, esperaré hasta que mi ángel y yo volvamos a decirnos hola._

 _Por eso, yo jamás te diré adiós,_ _ **Reader**_ _._


End file.
